The most widely used driveway sealer is a thick black emulsion. It is generally sold retail in large 50 pound metal or plastic buckets with lids and bails. Buckets are used because of of the convenience in handling provided by the bail. Also, buckets provide reasonable stacking strength and resist blows from the side. However, the rims of buckets are easily crushed when dropped at an angle. This is a particular problem when attempting to carry heavy fluids such as 50 pounds of driveway sealer. When a rum of a bucket is crushed, the bucket not only loses its stacking ability, but is also subject to leakage of the sealer. Other disadvantages of conventional buckets include the cost of metal or plastic and the cost of forming the buckets.
Because corrugated cartons are generally less expensive than metal buckets and the like, the use of such cartons has a distinct cost advantage. However, prior attempts to use cartons to carry heavy fluids such as driveway sealer have not been successful. The major problem has been in providing a carton which provides the convenience in handling of a conventional bucket. A bail easily tears through the corrugated board; and pouring the heavy sealer from a carton without the convenient bail is awkward and generally not acceptable to the consumer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bucket-like carton having a bail for easy handling.
A further object of this invention is to provide, at a low cost, a carton which has high stacking strength and resistance to breaking and leakage when dropped.